Remember Our Games Of Make Believe?
by TheBlackParadet
Summary: Christine pays one last visit to the Opera house. But will it only be a visit? Based mostly off of Leroux Phantom and some Kay, with a few random movie elements.
1. Chapter 1

**(::AN::) Hello dearies, and welcome to my first ever phanfiction!! The title is a work in progress, if anyone has a better one feel free to share. Sorry no Erik this chapter, but I promise he's coming. Just sit tight ^_^! And I'm always looking to improve, constructive criticism is much appreciated! **

_Why am I doing this? It was all I could think as I glanced out the window as the carriage bounced along the Rue Scribe. I had left, I had shattered his world. Why would he ever want to see me again_...

The carriage came to sudden halt and I knew this was it. As I stepped out of the carriage and into the cold Paris street I had a sudden moment of deja vu. I felt as if I were seven years old again as I stared up at the giant opera house in all its beauty. Even now in the middle of the night it held a certain elegance. A sudden wind rustled the leaves around my feet and made my dress swirl around me, I imagined I looked quite foolish about now standing in the middle of the street, looking up with the wind blowing my hair which ever way it pleased. I didn't care though, I was to lost in my own thoughts. I realized then that it was September, almost a year since I had left the splendor of the opera. I looked up at the golden angel statue that shone brightly polished even in the darkest of nights. Somewhere deep in my heart something stirred. I wondered to myself if _my angel_ still lived here hidden away in his dark kingdom. The thoughts crept up on me, things I swore I would never think in fear of returning, but things had changed now.

Since the day I left I had wondered what it would have been like if I had stayed down there with him. No doubt Raoul is a sweet and caring man, and I love him, but it isn't the same. When I am with him it seems he only recognizes or acknowledges me when it is convenient. Sometimes I wonder if I am just an object to him, like so many other aristocratic couples. Deep down I believe he tries hard to be a good husband, but things have just never felt like I thought they would. But Erik...Erik was so much different, what else can I say? He was always there for me, he cared for me and god knows he loved me more then I ever could. I can still remember the kiss we shared that final night, in fact I remember that night much more often then I should like to. I once again recalled the wedding ring, the beautiful dress that had without doubt been made just for me. And I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I remembered the look in Erik's eyes, that pleading look he gave me as I returned the ring to him, silently asking me to stay. I wish I could just erase it out of my head, but it's always there waiting for me to let my guard down. But that isn't even the worst memory I have. Of all the old thoughts and feelings that have eaten away at me these ten months the one that I will never forget, as long as I live is the cry he gave as Raoul lifted me in the boat and took me away from him, my wounded angel.

And forever I will remember that it was I who hurt him. Raoul could have lived without me, he was a perfect upstanding gentleman with money no doubt. Erik was a lonely man destined to live under the operain a _cellar_ no less, god what had I done. Tears welled in my eyes as I made my final decision, maybe it was the three glasses of wine I had before coming, or maybe it was fate pointing me in the right direction but I stumbled forward toward the front steps.

_Oh Erik, poor poor Erik, what have I done to you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thankfully when Erik decided to set the place ablaze the front entrance had been for the most part untouched. I knocked around on a few of the windows until I found the one I was looking for. Yes, this was the one, how could I have forgotten already. Back when I was a dancer some of the girls had gotten together and outfitted their own personal entrance into the opera house. Often times during the night they would sneak out and meet their men at the nearby inn. I was to young at the time to even think about going with so at the time this ''door" had never seemed important. Tonight I thanked god for those girls. I tapped at the iron siding holding it in place, loose, as always. With all my strength I pushed on it hoping no one would see me. To my surprise after all these years the window still swung back with a relative ease and allowed me to drop into the small chapel where we girls used to pray.

Allowing my eyes time to adjust to the soft candlelight in the votives I thought back again to when I was small. This is where my fathers candle was, this is where I used to pray for him to send me my Angel Of Music. This is where I had first heard him. I do not remember much from those early meetings but I do remember his voice, how sweet and soft it was, almost timid, afraid that maybe I would not listen. But I did; how foolish I was to actually believe an angel was visiting _me_why would an angel ever want to teach me? A small laugh escaped my lips and my hands flew over my mouth. I had forgotten I no longer lived here, my thoughts ran to what would happen if I was caught. I imagined the headlines of the papers " Vicomtess found Sneaking in Opera Chapel". Yes, I rather liked that one a smile spread across my face as I thought of all Raoul's friends I had despised so much that would never speak to him again for it. I quickly brushed those thoughts away before I collapsed from holding in my laughter.

Quietly I snuck out of the chapel and into the hallway. As I wandered around trying to remember the maze that was this place I then realized something; I didn't know how to get down to the lake. I tried desperately to remember where the secret passage was that Erik had taken me down the first time I was allowed to see him. It was after my first performance, I had sang the lead in "Hannibal" because Carlotta had thrown a terrible fit about her costume or something of the sort. I was sitting in my dressing room and Raoul had just left after insisting I go to supper with him. I had been taking my time changing, hoping that he would give up and leave without me. But when I had finally been heading to the door when his voice rang in my room. Until then I had never heard him angry,ever. His voice roared in my head. I begged with him, pleaded that he give me another chance. That is when he had shown himself to me. It hit me then; he had taken me through the mirror! As quickly and silently as I could I made my way to the rows of dressing rooms.

**(::AN::) Erik is coming soon. I promise. And the whole window thing comes from the 2004 movie when Madame Giry totally just finds a random open window. xD**


End file.
